Sweet Bakery Love
by Hikasya
Summary: Kisah Kuroka dan Koneko yang mempunyai toko kue yang bernama Sweet Bakery. Lalu ada asisten pembantu yang bernama Menma. Terjadilah persaingan kakak dan adik merebut hati Menma. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? One shoot langsung tamat.


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **SWEET BAKERY LOVE**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Multipairing :**

 **Naruto x Koneko**

 **Menma x Kuroka**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : romance**

 **Minggu, 2 Agustus 2015  
**

 **Note : ini adalah cerita pendek pada tahun 2011. Lalu saya ubah menjadi cerita fanfiction.**

 **Selamat membaca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah toko roti yang bernama Sweet Bakery, tinggallah seorang gadis remaja berusia 14 tahun yang bernama Toujou Kuroka, biasanya ia dipanggil Kuroka saja. Ia anak yang pemalas dan tidak pandai membuat kue. Sedangkan adiknya yang bernama Toujou Koneko berumur 13 tahun, ia pandai membuat kue, rajin dan tekun dalam mengelola toko Sweet Bakery milik Ayah yang tercinta.

Ayahnya sedang berada di Australia sekarang untuk mengurus toko cabang Sweet Bakery yang baru saja ia dirikan di sana. Kue-kue buatan ayahnya sangat terkenal sampai ke seluruh dunia. Toko-toko cabangnya ada di mana-mana. Di berbagai tempat di negeri sendiri bahkan di luar negeri. Terakhir, toko cabang yang baru saja diresmikan oleh ayahnya yaitu di Australia. Lalu toko Sweet Bakery yang dikelola oleh Kuroka dan Koneko itu menjadi toko milik sendiri untuk mereka. Hanya khusus untuk mereka.

Karena ayah sedang sibuk berdinas, Koneko sangat repot karena tidak yang membantu. Kadang-kadang ayahnya datang untuk membantunya membuat kue untuk dijual. Tapi, kerepotan yang ia rasakan amat berlipat ganda. Kakaknya hanya berpangku tangan. Kerjanya cuma makan kue terus. Kalau disuruh menjaga toko, dia malah marah. Koneko pun menghela napas karena mempunyai seorang kakak yang galak.

Hari ini Koneko menjaga toko sendirian. Kuroka tidak ikut. Ia memilih di rumah bersama Ibunya. Ibu sempat memarahi Kuroka karena tidak mau menemani Koneko untuk menjaga toko. Kuroka malah merajuk dan mengurungkan dirinya di kamar. Koneko hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kakaknya.

'Ya sudahlah, yang penting semangat untuk membuat kue untuk dijual hari ini,' seru Koneko di dalam hatinya.

Siang itu pukul 2 siang, Koneko menjaga toko setelah pulang dari sekolah. Kalau pagi biasanya ibu yang menjaga toko. Sekarang Koneko yang menjaga toko.

Koneko sedang membuat kue seorang diri. Ia berencana membuat berbagai macam kue untuk dijual. Dia rajin sekali.

Di dapur toko yang cukup luas, terdapat perkakas dapur yang sangat lengkap. Sehingga Koneko membuat kue dengan mudah. Bahan-bahan membuat kue sudah lengkap dan tersimpan di lemari es. Jadi, tidak susah untuk membeli lagi jika ada bahan yang kurang.

Di meja kerja tampak berantakan sekali. Tepung beserakan, kulit-kulit telur dibiarkan menumpuk di atas bungkusan plastik yang berisi gula dan macam-macam pemandangan yang tidak sedap dipandang mata. Maklum, seorang koki pembuat kue. Mestilah begitu.

Koneko repot sekali. Apalagi persediaan kue mau habis lagi. Koneko pusing tujuh keliling.

"Permisi.. ada orangnya nggak ya..?"

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang terdengar dari arah luar. Koneko tersentak kaget. Ia buru-buru pergi ke dalam toko untuk memeriksa sumber suara.

Tampak seorang anak laki-laki yang tampan dengan senyumannya yang menawan hati. Rambutnya pirang jabrik dan bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di kedua pipinya. Ia berpakaian kasual. Ia berdiri di dekat pintu.

Koneko terpesona dibuatnya saking tampannya. Anak laki-laki itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Koneko masih terpana melihatnya. Sehingga anak laki-laki itu menyadari keterpanaan Koneko.

"Halo.. kamu masih sadar ya..?" sahutnya sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Koneko.

"Ha.. Nggak.. Maaf!" jawab Koneko tersentak kaget lagi."Ada yang bisa aku bantu? Apakah kamu akan membeli kue?"

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lagi. Kali ini wajah Koneko tampak merah seperti warna merah buah ceri.

"Oh.. aku datang ke sini bukan untuk membeli kue. Justru aku mau melamar pekerjaan di sini."

"Hah ... pekerjaan?"

"Iya, kan toko ini memasang papan yang mencari asisten pembantu untuk membuat kue. Apa benar?"

"Ya.. ya.. benar! Aku sedang mencari seorang asisten yang bisa membantu aku membuat kue. Habisnya aku kerepotan membuat kue sendirian. Apakah kamu bisa membuat kue?"

"Tentu saja bisa, aku lulusan kursus membuat kue sejak kecil. Namaku Menma. Salam kenal. Umurku lima belas tahun."

Menma mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Koneko pun membalas uluran tangannya.

"Namaku Koneko. Umurku tiga belas tahun. Baguslah, kalau begitu kamu diterima kerja di sini. Kerjanya sehabis pulang sekolah dan pulangnya pukul delapan malam. Upahmu sebulan sejuta lima ratus ribu rupiah."

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menerimaku kerja di sini."

"Sama-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, si Kuroka datang ke toko Sweet Bakery untuk melihat asisten pembantu yang baru saja diterima oleh Koneko. Koneko yang menceritakan semua tentang Menma itu kepada Kuroka. Tentu saja Kuroka penasaran karena Koneko mengatakan anak laki-laki itu tampan sekali sehingga Koneko terpana melihatnya.

Benar saja, ketika Kuroka berkenalan dengan Menma, langsung saja muka Kuroka memerah rebus.

'Laki-laki ini memang ganteng sekali,' seru Kuroka dalam hatinya. Tapi, anak laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum.

"Kuroka, kamu sama dengan Koneko ya.. sama-sama berwajah merah ketika menatap aku," sahut Menma spontan tanpa malu-malu.

"Ah.. masa! Jangan mengkhayal ya Menma," seru Koneko merah padam kesal. Baru saja saling mengenal sudah seperti bersahabat sejak dulu.

"Ha… ha… ha… aku bercanda kok."

Mereka tertawa lepas untuk melepaskan tegangan. Mereka sangat menikmati waktu perkenalan yang amat dirasakan sangat menyenangkan. Terlebih Kuroka tampak menaruh hati kepada Menma. Begitu juga dengan Koneko.

Siapa yang akan berhasil merebut hati Menma? Lihat saja kelanjutannya.

"Kamu digaji berapa oleh Koneko?"

"Katanya sih sejuta lima ratus ribu rupiah."

"Oh.. paslah untuk seorang asisten pembantu. Memang gajinya harus besar."

"Oh ya."

Menma tersenyum terus tadi. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik itu memang ramah. Pantas Kuroka langsung saja menyukainya.

Usai berkenalan tadi, mereka langsung bekerja. Koneko menjaga toko. Kuroka membantu Menma membuat kue. Tentu saja itu membuat Koneko heran melihat kakaknya yang mau membantu karena ada Menma yang baru saja bekerja part time di sini. Biasanya kalau minta bantuan kepada kakaknya pasti kakaknya itu marah-marah.

'Tapi, kali ini pasti ada apa-apanya,' pikir Koneko. Dia cemburu melihat kakaknya berduaan dengan Menma di dalam dapur.

"Kuroka, kamu bisa menghias kue itu dengan whipping cream nggak? Aku sedang memanggang kuenya nih.." pinta Menma sedang mengamati kue yang dipanggang di dalam oven.

"A.. apa..?" Kuroka kaget setengah mati mendengar permintaan Menma tadi."Menghias kue dengan whipping cream?"

"Iya.. kue tart coklat yang baru saja dipanggang itu yang terletak di meja di belakangmu."

Kuroka mendadak pucat pasi. Pasalnya ia tidak tahu sama sekali tentang teknik menghias kue dengan whipping cream. Ia linglung. Lalu mencari bahan untuk whipping cream. Pontang-panting ia mencari bahan itu di lemari es. Sementara Menma masih berdiri mengamati kue yang dioven.

Diam-diam Kuroka keluar dari dapur itu dan bertanya kepada Koneko tentang teknik menghias kue dengan whipping cream.

"Salah kakak sendiri, kenapa tidak mau belajar dari ayah tentang teknik menghias kue dengan whipping cream? Kakak kerjanya cuma makan kue terus, malas bekerja dan pandainya cuma mengaduk-aduk bahan-bahan kue saja. Kakak tidak bisa membuat kue. Terus ada si Menma, kakak jadi rajin dan membantunya membuat kuenya. Lalu kakak bertanya padaku tentang menghias kue dengan whipping cream, aku tidak mau jawab," tukas Koneko kesal panjang lebar.

"Pliiisss! Sekali ini saja beritahu kakak dong. Kan malu kakak sama Menma. Masa anak pemilik toko Sweet Bakery yang terkenal ini nggak tahu sama sekali tentang teknik menghias kue dengan whipping cream? Ayolah, Koneko bantu kakak. Gini aja sehabis menjaga toko ini, tolong ajari kakak cara membuat kue sampai tuntas. Kakak janji nggak bakalan malas lagi dan akan membantu kamu menjaga toko ini bersama Menma, bagaimana?"

Koneko melipat tangan di dada. Ia berpikir sejenak untuk mencerna perkataan kakaknya yang terlihat sangat serius. Sepertinya kakaknya sudah sadar bahwa hidup ini jangan menjadi pemalas tapi bekerjalah untuk kesehatan tubuh dan kelangsungan masa depan.

Setelah lama berpikir, Koneko pun tersenyum dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ok.. kakak mau serius belajarkan?"

"Iya, demi Tuhan kok, suer!"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu."

Bla.. Bla.. Bla..

Koneko menjelaskan semua teknik menghias kue dengan whipping cream tersebut kepada Kuroka sampai tuntas.

Tak kurang lima menit, Kuroka kembali ke dalam dapur. Ia menutup pintu. Menma keheranan berdiri sambil memegang kue yang baru saja keluar dari oven. Karena kue itu masih panas, Menma menggunakan sarung tangan untuk memegang kue yang beralaskan piring melanin.

"Lho.. kamu darimana saja, Kuroka? Nggak jadi menghias kuenya?"

"Ah.. Maaf, aku sakit perut. Jadinya, aku pergi ke kamar mandi dulu."

"Oh, gitu. Ya udah."

"Aku mau menghias kue dulu ya."

"Baiklah, aku juga menghias kue ini juga."

Mereka saling tersenyum penuh dengan keakraban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang dari menjaga toko, di rumahnya, terlihat Koneko mengajari kakaknya membuat bermacam-macam kue di dalam dapur. Selalu kue yang dibuat oleh Kuroka gagal terus, tapi tanpa patah arang Kuroka terus memotivasi kakaknya belajar sampai bisa bahwa membuat kue itu mudah dipelajari dalam waktu singkat.

Karena mendengar keributan di dalam dapur, ibu mereka muncul untuk melihat perjuangan mereka. Dengan senyum mengembang, ibu sangat bangga melihat kegigihan kedua putrinya untuk meneruskan jejak ayahnya sebagai master koki pembuat kue dan mengembangkan toko Sweet Bakery kepunyaan mereka sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ayah sudah pulang dari Australia. Dia sungguh senang mendengar perubahan dari Kuroka. Kuroka sekarang tidak menjadi anak pemalas lagi. Dia rajin membantu Koneko menjaga toko Sweet Bakery bersama Menma sang asisten pembantu. Ayah sangat bangga memiliki kedua putri yang cantik dan pintar membuat kue. Suatu hari nanti mereka akan menjadi master koki pembuat kue yang terkenal seperti Ayahnya. Tapi, harus terus belajar untuk menjadi seorang koki profesional. Inilah yang diharapkan Ayah untuk kedua putrinya untuk meneruskan jejaknya sebagai koki pembuat kue.

Di toko Sweet Bakery, Ayah berdiri bersama Menma di sampingnya. Lalu Kuroka dan Koneko yang berdiri sambil melongo. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

Ini mengenai tentang Menma. Ayah menjelaskan bahwa Menma adalah murid yang sedang belajar kepadanya untuk mengasah bakat membuat kuenya lebih meningkat lagi. Lalu tambahan lagi kalau Menma itu baru saja datang dari Perancis, ia anak dari sahabat lama Ayah, Paman Minato. Karena itulah Kuroka dan Koneko melongo. Ternyata Menma adalah mata-mata dari Ayah untuk mengawasi kedua putrinya dalam mengelola toko kue miliknya dan sekaligus menyadarkan Kuroka dari kemalasannya.

"Jadi, begitu ya Yah.. Ternyata Menma adalah anak dari sahabat lama Ayah, Paman Minato itu…" ucap Koneko heran.

"Karena itu Ayah mengirimnya sebagai mata-mata untuk membuat aku sadar. Iya, aku sadar sekarang kalau aku tidak boleh malas karena aku ingin menjadi master koki seperti Ayah," lanjut Kuroka.

"Ya.. begitulah, anak-anak Ayah yang manis, Kuroka dan Koneko. Menma adalah muridku sekaligus calon menantuku," kata Ayah tersenyum ngeles sambil memeluk pundak Menma. Menma hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Ha.. calon menantu?" seru Kuroka dan Koneko bersamaan. Tanda tanya besar muncul dari kepala mereka.

Seketika muka mereka memerah.

"Apa maksudnya?" sambung Kuroka dan Koneko bersamaan lagi.

"Maksudnya adalah sahabat Ayah, Minato itu bermaksud menjodohkan anaknya dengan putri-putri Ayah yang tercinta ini sejak Ayah dan Minato waktu SMA dulu. Kami berjanji akan menjadi satu keluarga. Lalu Tuhan mengabulkan harapan kami, Ayah dikaruniai dua putri dan Minato dikaruniai seorang putra. Ayah dan Minato senang sekali berharap kelaknya kalian bisa jatuh cinta. Ya, karena kalian masih SMP, Ayah cuma menyarankan pacarannya setelah SMA, dan untuk sekarang kalian berteman dulu."

"Ah, siapa yang saling pacaran? Nggak ada yang menembak Koneko, Yah."

"Apalagi Kuroka, Yah."

"Ha.. ha.. ha.. kata Menma, dia menyukai di antara kalian berdua. Ayo, Menma, bilang siapa yang kamu sukai di antara mereka," kata Ayah tertawa renyah.

"Ayah.."

"Anu.. Paman ... aku sukanya sama.. sama Kuroka," ucap Menma malu-malu.

Kuroka kaget dan mukanya memerah. Lalu Koneko juga kaget dan seketika cemberut bercampur senang.

"Kak.. selamat ya.. kakak yang disukai oleh Menma. Walaupun kita sudah bersaing secara sehat. Tapi, pada akhirnya kakaklah yang mendapatkan Menma, walaupun aku sudah bersusah payah mendapatkan cinta Menma."

"Koneko.. kakak tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih. Tapi..."

"Sudahlah kak."

Ayah dan Menma tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka yang tampak terharu. Lalu tiba-tiba, datang seseorang dari arah luar dan memanggil nama Koneko. Koneko kaget dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar toko. Begitu juga dengan Kuroka.

Ayah dan Menma masih saja tersenyum ketika seorang anak laki-laki yang berwajah mirip dengan Menma masuk ke dalam toko. Koneko dan Kuroka melongo lagi saking kagetnya.

"Hai, Koneko! Apa kabar?"

"Kamu ...? Kenapa kamu mirip dengan Menma? Lalu kenapa kamu bisa tahu namaku?"

"Aku.. Naruto.. adiknya Menma. Aku kembarannya. Kami sering bergantian membantu kalian bekerja di toko ini. Kalau Menma ada acara, aku yang menggantikannya. Kami melakukan semua ini untuk menyelidiki siapa yang di antara kalian berdua yang kami sukai. Lalu kami bersepakat untuk mendekati kalian berdua secara bergantian. Pada akhirnya aku menyatakan kalau aku suka padamu, Koneko."

Koneko termangu. Kuroka linglung. Ayah dan Menma masih tersenyum. Lalu Menma mendekati Naruto, kembarannya.

Teka-teki lainnya sudah terpecahkan. Ternyata Menma itu kembar. Kembarannya satu lagi adalah Naruto. Pantas kadang-kadang si Menma perhatian pada Koneko dan kadang-kadang perhatiannya pada Kuroka. Kedua gadis itu dibuatnya cemburu. Inilah maksudnya untuk mengetahui cintanya akan tertambat kepada siapa. Inilah jawaban akhirnya. Benar-benar membingungkan.

"Ayah.. Permainan apa ini? Bingung Koneko dibuatnya."

"Pada akhirnya, kalian mendapatkan pasangan masing-masing. Ayah senang akhirnya perjodohan ini berhasil juga. Kedua putri Ayah jatuh cinta kepada anak kembar sahabat Ayah."

"Lho.. kapan kami berdua bilang cinta kepada Menma dan Naruto?" sahut Kuroka dan Koneko bersamaan.

"Kan.. kami sudah bilang kami cinta sama kamu, jawab dong!" balas Menma dan Naruto saling berpelukan pundak.

Kuroka dan Koneko tersenyum malu-malu. Dilihat Ayahnya, untuk memberi izin untuk menjawab. Ayah mengangguk dan tersenyum. Lampu hijau sudah menyala untuk Menma dan Naruto.

"Aku cinta sama kamu," seru Kuroka dan Koneko kompak.

"Yes..," Menma dan Naruto kegirangan segera berlari ingin memeluk gadisnya masing-masing. Tapi, dicegat oleh Ayah. Mereka pun menghentikan niatnya dan memilih tertawa cengengesan.

"Bukan muhrim.. Tunggu pada saatnya tiba!"

Mereka pun tertawa bersama. Sungguh hari yang indah.

Warna-warni bersemarak di toko Sweet Bakery itu. Banyak hal yang tak terduga tidak akan pernah kita sadari bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah kehendak Tuhan. Jodoh, rezeki dan kematian adalah rahasia Dia. Karena itu kita menyerahkan semua hanya kepada-Nya.

Toko roti Sweet Bakery akan selalu berjaya di tangan Kuroka dan Koneko. Suatu saat impian menjadi master koki pembuat kue yang terkenal di seluruh dunia seperti Ayah mereka pasti akan terwujud.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—– **TAMAT—–**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gimana? Anehkan? Ini adalah cerpen yang pernah saya buat di blog pribadi saya. Jadi, saya ubah menjadi cerita fanfiction dengan sedikit utak-atik di sana-sini. Jadilah, seperti ini.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Silakan beri review-mu.**

 **Sepertinya saya nggak jadi hiatus. Hahaha ... ^^**

 **Salam ...**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**


End file.
